HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: "Happy birthday Grimm!" A birthday fic for Otogi's B-day today! Please enjoy and read!


**I don't own Dictatorial Grimoire! Love the manga! One of my favorites! I checked my manga for this and found out that Otogi's birthday was today, April 4! So...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Otogi! ^°^**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

April fourth. Otogi loathed that day for one reason, and **one** reason only. It was his **birthday.** Unlike most normal people Otogi did not like **or** enjoy his birthday. From previous years since he was a child he knew how much trouble it caused his mother who, barely made enough money to support them, wanted to always get him at least one thing.

It made him feel guilty because he knew how hard it was on her. He eventually came to hate his birthday for that simple reason. He just didn't want to trouble anyone about his birthday. Which was why when he got home he was in utter shock to see the lights off and then on revealing his friends all wearing party hats.

Sorimachu, Hatsushiba, Snow, Red, Rapunzel, Bremen, and Cinderella. All of them were there standing in front of him shouting, _"Happy birthday Otogi!"_

The shock showed on Otogi's face. His emerald colored eyes stared at them. He was absolutely silent making the others feel awkward. Hatsushiba's coffee colored eyes stared at him, "Grimm-kun?"

Otogi snapped out of his shock, "Um...uh...thanks?"

Sorimachu glared at him, "Thanks?! Really? It's you're birthday! Most normal people would be dancing and celebrating by now!"

An imaginary anime vein popped up at the back of Otogi's head, "Well if you haven't realized it by now I'm not exactly your everyday 'normal' person!"

Now Sorimachu had an anime mark. The two then began to verbally attach each other. Cinderella shook his head.

He flung shards of glass at them halting their now transcending argument. He wore that fake innocent smile of his, "I'd appreciate it if the two of you would stop your meaningless bickering at least for today for Domine's birthday."

The two stepped away from each but remained glaring at each other. Cinderella sighed. Snow laughed a smirk on his rosy lips.

Otogi sighed, "So...what now?" He wasn't too sure on what happens usually after the 'Happy birthday' part since his previous birthdays were just cards and something nice like a cupcake or a sketchbook. Sorimachu raised his brow, "What? Haven't you ever celebrated your birthday?"

Otogi sighed, "Well I have...I suppose. But my mom was on a budget and we moved around a lot so my birthdays were simple things were I would get a cupcake, a small cake at best, and a sketchbook. I never really liked my birthday since my mom worked herself hard just to raise the money to get those simple things."

The happy mood took a turn for sour once he revealed the fact. However...

"All the more reason to celebrate your birthday, Grimm." It was Cinderella who said it breaking the sour mood. The occupants in the room smiled agreeing.

A small blush rose on his cheeks. Everyone thought the same thing,_'How cute...!'_

The party was small but it was fun. There was a lot of laughter and many smiles. The cake was a large strawberry shortcake. Otogi's favorite kind which he drooled over the moment he saw it. It also happened that the moment he blew the candles his face was shoved down on the cake, so when he rose he looked like a clown.

He later spent twenty minutes chasing down the culprit. Of course that was after eating a few slices of the cake.

Presents came next. To be honest Otogi was worried since he was kinda of scared of what Snow might give him.

First was Hatsushiba's. Her gift was in a golden paper bag with paper sticking out. He thanked her wondering what was inside. Clothes. He blinked at them before looking at her and doing it again making Hatsushiba worried.

Snow got annoyed by the process and threw a candle at his head.

"Do you not like them Otogi-kun?"

Otogi rubbed his head, " No, it's not that. Sorry, I was just surprised. I mean I remember saying that I did need new clothes I just didn't think anyone remembered me saying that."

Hatsushiba sighed in relief and smiled, "Well to be honest I did remember you saying that but I wasn't too sure what else to get you either. I'm glad you like them!"

Otogi smiled. He looked at the next gift.

Sorimachu threw his at him. It wasn't wrapped or bagged. It was simply left as it was. Otogi took one look at the item in his hands. It was black obsidion ring designed with spiral like patterns with several gems burned into it. Otogi's eyes widened.

"..." He was shocked speechless. Sorimachu grinned proud of himself.

Next was Red. His gift came in a wooden box. A very shiny and nice oiled wooden box. He opened it carefully and steadily. Again he was left speechless. Inside that box was a beautiful sword.

A rapier to be exact. Otogi held it admiring the weight of the blade of the feel of it in his hands. It felt natural to hold it. The blade was shinning silver with the glint of blue and it's handle smooth. Overall the sword looked like ice, glass, and crystal.

However Otogi knew for certain the sword was not as fragile as any of the three. It was light and that suited him. The handle had a flowing water look to it.

Otogi looked up to see Red's yellow eye asking him silently if he liked the sword. He nodded. Red smiled slightly and turned away.

Rapunzel who had been waiting for her chance quickly handed her gift to him and jumped giddily on her heels. "Open it! Open it!"

And open it he did. He sweat dropped and pulled out stuffed plushies of all of them. When he said 'all of them' he mean ALL. He held the dolls in his hands chuckling at how cute and adorable they looked chibified. He grinned at Rapunzel, "Thank you Rapunzel. They're really nice."

Rapunzel was happy. She hugged him and whispered, "Happy birthday."

Now it was finally Snow's turn. Otogi gulped but took the box Snow handed him carefully. It was a large box equally wide and equally tall. He heard noise from inside the box. Now he was worried, but curious as well. He removed the lid of the box.

Emerald eyes sparkled with love and adoration. He hurriedly pulled out whatever it was that was inside the box. Everyone was curious. Snow however looked smug a smirk on his lips.

_Puppies._ He pulled out _puppies._ Cinderella shot Snow a glare and mouthed, "Puppies? Really? We already have Bremen."

Snow shrugged, "Yeah, but Bremen's usually alone when we have to leave for school."

Cinderella smirked softly. "So this is a present for both then?"

Snow hid his forming blush by turning away. Cinderella chuckled softly.

Otogi carried all three pups in his arms. One was a Shih Tzu with white and cream brown fur it's eyes a hazel brown color. It barked at Otogi happily. The second pup was an Akita with pure white fur and blue eyes that reminded Otogi of streaming water. It licked his cheek continuously, making him laugh.

And finally there was the Shiba Inu. White fur with golden caramel coloring. The dog sniffed at his neck with it's wet nose adding to the tickling effect going on. He laughed. The girl's in the room looked at the puppies wanting to hold them.

_'So cute...where's the camera?'_ Hatsushiba and Rapunzel searched for the camera.

Otogi looked at Snow, "Where did you find them?" He asked because he knew how expensive buying puppies were and he would've felt awful for whoever was seduced or threatened for these pups.

"Outside," Snow gave the reply. "Found them wandering around town when I thought how perfect they were for you."

Otogi left it at that. Now to think of names.

He looked at the Shih Tzu first, "Etsuko, that's going to be your name." Etsuko barked at him happy with her new name.

Next came the Akita. He looked into it's blue eyes, "Aoi for your blue eyes. They look really pretty." Aoi licked his cheek pleased with his new name.

Finally it was the Shiba Inu's turn. Emerald stared into emerald. The Shiba Inu seemed to smile at him, "Kokoro." Kokoro smiled at him.

Otogi released the puppies letting them down on the ground free to roam. The three puppies quickly attached themselves to Bremen. Everyone watched the three pups follow Bremen cutely. Bremen blushed at the attention and quickly handed Otogi his gift.

It was a simple drawing made with hooves no doubt very hard to do. Otogi smiled gratefully at Bremen. "Thanks." Bremen blushed and hid behind Hatsushiba who picked him and the three pups up.

And now, it was Cinderella's turn. The box was carefully wrapped in blue and white a silky blue ribbon wrapped around it. He took his time unwrapping the gift. Underneath the paper were art supplies. Otogi blinked and pulled out each item checking them over. He was quite.

Many waited in anticipation for his reaction.

Suddenly he jumped at Cinderella hugging him. "Thanks for the gift," he mumbled his face burning. Cinderella chuckled and smiled, "Anything for you Domine."

Pulling away looked over his friends and the gifts and smiled, "Thanks for everything guys." He took a quick peek at the time. It was 11:56. The party should be ending soon. The rest followed his train of thought as well.

"I guess the party's almost over, huh?"

They smiled at him before glancing back at Cinderella. Cinderella nodded and from his back pocket pulled out one more box.

"Yes, however it has yet to reach twelve, so..." He handed the last box to him. Otogi's eyes widened at the last box. "Before it reaches midnight open the last gift we all have for you."

The box was simply white. No ribbons or paper. Just white and slim not very wide or tall. He opened to box carefully and pulled out a glass chain adorned with several charms.

One was a glass wolf filled with gun powder. Another was red apple with white poison that looked like snow. Bremen's head which was a dark color filled with shadows.

One was a fox filled with small papers that had formulas and other knowledgeable things. Another was a large checkered bow filled with hearts and encouraging words. There was also green ballet slippers filled with long strands of green hair. Then finally it was a glass tear shape with glass slippers inside and pieces of glass.

Overall it was a beautiful bracelet even if it was on the feminine side. He knew who each charm represented and he had to hold himself back from crying. Finally the clock struck midnight and it was the end of his birthday, but the party lasted until everyone had fallen asleep.

All but Cinderella who carried Otogi back to his room. He carried him to his room laying him down gently. He smiled and leaned down softly pressing his lips against Grimm's. He left soon afterwards, but before saying one last, "Happy fifteenth birthday, Otogi."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**OMAKE: The next morning:**

Otogi looked at Sorimachu, "By the way how did you guy's know it was my birthday today? I don't remember telling anyone."

Sorimachu smirked, "I have my ways."

"Should I be worried that you're starting to turn I to a stalker?"

"Wha!? How am I turning into a stalker!?"

"Well..."

Multiple arguments between the two ensued as usually, and everyone merely watched for entertainment. Even the pups. Cinderella sighed shaking his head but smiled nonetheless.


End file.
